


Dies Irae

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Corona di peccati [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Sins
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il rapporto tra Levi e Xanxus è di dolorosa fedeltà, tra sofferenza e litanie in latino.





	Dies Irae

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l’11° p0rnfest con il prompt:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Levi A Than/Xanxus One-side, dub-con. Levi vuole solo sentirsi dire "bravo".

Dies Irae 

_ Quanto terrore verrà quando il giudice giungerà a giudicare severamente ogni cosa. _

La luce che filtrava alle fessure del tetto illuminava i pesanti tomi della biblioteca e faceva brillare la polvere argentea che vorticava nella stanza.

Levi era appoggiato con entrambe le mani alla scrivania e teneva il capo chino, gli occhi liquidi.

"Boss, temo di non avervi mai dimostrato adeguatamente la mia fedeltà" disse. Gli ombrelli volanti formavano un'aureola intorno alla sua testa.

< Sono spaventato da quello che c'è nella mia mente > pensò. Si diede la spinta e si sedette sopra la scrivania, accanto a un tomo ingiallito.

<... da quello che c'è nella mia anima. Non sono nemmeno più sicuro delle mie azioni >. Si sfilò le scarpe, i capelli neri gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

"Non come ho fatto col Nono". Aggiunse.

Xanxus avanzò, si sedette sulla poltrona alle spalle della scrivania e accavallò le gambe.

"No, infatti. Lo hai fatto come volevo io".

< Mi sento come se stessi correndo, senza riuscire a ottenere niente, a raggiungere nulla, a tenere nessuno > pensò Levi. Si sbottonò la camicia, rimanendo con il petto abbronzato nudo.

"Per una volta, permettetemi di fare ciò che vostra madre vi raccomandava caldamente" esalò.

Xanxus lo guardò con il labbro inferiore sporto in fuori e le sopracciglia corrucciate.

"Quanto tempo dovrò vivere con la follia di quella donna?" borbottò.

Si poggiò contro lo schienale imbottito della poltrona.

"Cos'è che avrebbe voluto, ah?".

Levi si lisciò uno dei due baffi sottili tra indice e medio.

< La paura mi soffoca, non riesco a respirare > pensò, schiarendosi la gola. Si piegò in avanti e prese la mano di Xanxus, la trasse a sé e ne baciò il dorso.

Xanxus ringhiò, sfilò la mano da quella di Levi e gli afferrò un baffo, attirando il maggiore a sé.

"Cosa credi i fare, feccia? Se vuoi farmi annegare nella tua stessa merda, ho una notizia per te: soffro già d'invidia, non ho bisogno che mi ricordi cosa facevi per il vecchio".

Levi socchiuse gli occhi.

"C'è un limite oltre il quale il Nono non si è mai spinto. Qualcosa che potresti avere per primo" disse.

< Mi sento come se fossi già 'annegato' > pensò. Baciò Xanxus con trasporto, aprendogli le labbra, facendogli posto nella bocca umida.

< Posso affondare solo sempre più in profondità >.

Xanxus sgranò gli occhi scattando all'indietro, la poltrona cadde e lui la calpestò, continuando a indietreggiare.

"E io non voglio spingermi oltre il 'nostro' limite, Levi!".

"Vi prego, permettetemi di farlo. Anche voi volevate di più dal Nono, prendete da me ciò che lui non vi ha dato" implorò Levi. Cadde carponi sul pavimento e si slacciò i pantaloni, allungando la mano tremante verso Xanxus.

< Le luci bianche, come la santità, sono svanite nel rosso del sangue. Quegli occhi, i suoi occhi > pensò, guardò le pupille vermiglie di Xanxus.

Xanxus smise di respirare, si avvicinò e si fermò di fronte a lui.

< Che Dio mi perdoni, non ho scelta. Se lo rifiuto penserà che lo considero un traditore > pensò.

Lo sollevò di peso, deglutì e lo baciò con foga.

Levi si slacciò il pantalone con una mano e con l'altra si strinse a Xanxus, ricambiando al bacio.

< Una volta mi dissero che come Pandora aveva aperto il vaso maledetto, i Vongola avevano inaugurato una strada che porta alla città dei morti. Ed io la sto varcando > pensò.

Xanxus lo scostò gentilmente, si tolse la camicia e la lasciò cadere in terra. Si voltò, rimise dritta la poltrona e si sedette.

"Non pensarlo, Levi. Qualsiasi cosa tu stia pensando, non farlo" disse duro.

Si slacciò i pantaloni.

"Non lo faccio per il fottuto Nono, né per pietà. Lo faccio per te" ringhiò.

Aprì le braccia, guardandolo con gli occhi cremisi brillanti.

< Lo sto perdendo, e devo salvarlo. Che io voglia o meno, devo avere la forza di tenerlo con me >.

Levi si abbassò i pantaloni, teneva lo sguardo basso e accarezzò i boxer di Xanxus con le mani congiunte.

"Rex tremendae majestatis. Qui salvandos salvas Gratis" lo supplicò in latino.

Xanxus gli prese le mani, se le portò sulle spalle e prese a baciare il collo di Levi, lo leccò e salì al lobo dell'orecchio.

"Vuoi che io ti salvi o essere salvato da me?" sussurrò.

Lasciò le mani di Levi e prese ad accarezzargli i fianchi, scese verso le natiche.

"Il ragazzo che mi ha visto diventare Principe, e poi Re. Conosci ognuno dei miei segreti, e ancora non hai imparato come mi si chiedono le cose".

Levi singhiozzò, le lacrime gli rigarono copiosamente il viso.

"Salva me, fons pietatis" piagnucolò.

Xanxus lo afferrò di scatto lo trasse al proprio petto abbracciandolo.

"Stai andando bene, Levi. Sei stato bravo finora" sussurrò, roco.

Gli carezzò la schiena, lo fece sedere su di sé.

"Continua" aggiunse.

Lo baciò, ad occhi chiusi.

< Padre perdonami, poiché so quello che faccio, e non so fare altro >.

< Voglio sentirmi dire bravo in eterno > pensò Levi. Strofinò la guancia contro il petto bollente di Xanxus, ansimando.

Gli prese il capezzolo tra le labbra e lo succhiò, sentendo le carezze del boss sulla schiena.

< Sento questo il fuoco di questo amore, che è solo mio, bruciare nelle mie vene. Non c'è perdono, non posso essere contraccambiato >.

Xanxus gemette, si portò due dita alla bocca e prese a inumidirle, mentre con l'altra mano carezzava Levi.

< Quello che provo per te non è amore, solo egoismo. So che mi servirai a qualsiasi costo, e come un dannato debole non sono in grado di farne a meno. C'è cosa più meschina? > pensò.

Sfiorò le natiche di Levi con le dita, trasse un respiro profondo e lo penetrò con quelle.

"La mia invidia, così amara e ignorata, così dimenticata. Eppure cosa più dell'invidia può fomentare l'ira?" sussurrò, dolce.

Levi muoveva i glutei, facendosi penetrare sempre più velocemente e a fondo.

"Ancora" esalò. < Sto diventando pazzo >.

Xanxus muoveva le dita, divaricandole e spingendole a fondo. Le sfilò, prese i fianchi di Levi e portò i glutei del maggiore sulla propria erezione.

"Lascia che io bruci il tuo peccato e la tua follia" sussurrò.

Lo baciò con foga, spingendosi dentro il più grande con un colpo secco.

< La febbre aumenta ed io vado sempre più a fono > pensò Levi. Gettò indietro la testa e si lasciò andare a un prolungato gorgoglio roco.

Xanxus prese a muoversi con foga, gli carezzava su e giù i fianchi, baciandolo sul petto e sul collo.

"Stai andando bene" sussurrò, roco.

Levi piegava il capo di lato, scoprendo la pelle. Dei _fulminelli_ verdi sfrigolavano intorno ai suoi ombrelli.

< Abbiamo perso ogni tempo e possibilità, finiti sotto scacco. Ricordi scorrono velocemente nei miei occhi, mentre il desiderio cresce >. Ansimava, lasciandosi penetrare con forza dal suo boss.

< Sto affondando... >.

Xanxus chiuse gli occhi, stringendo Levi con forza al suo petto, muovendosi con bassi ringhi rochi.

< Un piacere doloroso. Levi mi rende omaggio senza pretese e senza limiti, e io non sono in grado di amarlo > pensò.

Ringhiò più forte, sollevò il volto di Levi e lo baciò con passione.

< No. Lo amerò per il suo silenzio servizievole, per la sua presenza costante. Lo amerò per il suo peccato, il suo tradimento e la sua fedeltà >.

Levi venne, ricambiando il bacio con le labbra tremanti.

"Quantus tremor est futurus. Quando Judes ext venturus" esalò.

Il suo sperma candido scivolò lungo le gambe di Levi e gocciolò su Xanxus, scendendo in rivoli sulla sua pelle scura.

"Damnata, invisus ubique. Ab omnibus, ad infinitum".

Xanxus gemette di piacere, continuò a spingere bruscamente dentro di lui fino a venire. Lo strinse con forza a sé, gli poggiò le orecchie sulle labbra.

"Quando accadrà, io ti difenderò, perché ti ho amato come padre e fratello, e ti amerò come amante" sussurrò.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VInr-cSNNU.


End file.
